The invention relates to a transporter for transporting sheet-metal rolls, which also referred to an coils. Such coil transporters are also known as Shimmns transporters.
The known coil transporters generally have an undercarriage with 2-axle bogies. Fixed end walls and a tarpaulin roof for the loading space. The tarpaulin roof has trolleys which run, via running rollers, on running rails on the undercarriage. For loading and unloading the transporter, the trolleys can be displaced toward the end walls of the tarpaulin roof, with the result that the loading area of the undercarriage is accessible from the top and side.
The undercarriage of the known coil transporters is generally a stable welded frame structure made of rolled profiles and metal sheets.
For transporting the coils, the transporters have troughs, of which the opening angles correspond to the diameter of the coils which are to be loaded. The coil troughs are lined with metal sheets which are supported by angled metal sheets. The angled metal sheets, which extend downwards from the trough sheets, form an open load-bearing structure, i.e. a load-bearing structure without hollow profiles.
The object of the invention is for the admissible bearing load of the coil transporter, with the unloaded weight being the name or reduced, to be increased.
This object is achieved according to the invention by the features specified in patent claim 1.
In the case of the coil transporters according to the invention, the load-bearing structure of the coil troughs is formed by U-shaped transverse supports which are covered by a trough sheet for bearing the coils. A U-shaped transverse support is understood, in this context, as being any support which has a central leg and two lateral legs. It is immaterial whether the angle between the central leg and the lateral legs is a right angle. It is also possible for the lateral legs to be of different lengths. The only critical factor is for the U-shaped transverse supports, together with the trough sheet, to form a closed load-bearing structure, i.e. a load-bearing structure with hollow profiles.
With the improved load-bearing structure of the coil trough, the admissible bearing load is increased, while the empty weight can even be reduced further. The welding-heat absorption is also reduced, as a result of which the steel properties can be largely maintained. The transverse supports reduce stress concentration and the deformation potential.
On account of the smaller number of connection locations, the U-shaped transverse supports simplify the production of the transporter. Only in each case two connection locations per support are necessary in order to connect the transverse supports to the covering sheet.
With the same admissible bearing load, the number of transverse supports for forming the coil troughs may be smaller than the number of angled metal sheets which support the coil troughs of the known transporters.
In a preferred embodiment of the transporter, longitudinal ribs are inserted into the trough-forming transverse supports to provide further reinforcement, these longitudinal ribs being arranged at equal distances from one another.
For transporting coils of different diameters, the trough-forming transverse supports form coil troughs with a different opening angle. In accordance with the diameter of the coils which are to be loaded, this opening angle is, for example, between 3xc2x0 and 45xc2x0.
The load-bearing structures of the trough-forming transverse supports, which form coil troughs with different opening angles, preferably have different cross-sectional surface areas. These are adapted to the different diameters of the coils. It is preferable for the transverse supports of a coil trough with a relatively large opening angle to have a greater cross-sectional surface area than the supports of a trough with a relatively small angle.
The load-bearing structure of a coil trough for relatively small coils is preferably formed in each case by two transverse supports, whereas the load-bearing structure for relatively large coils is preferably formed in each case by four supports. If the trough is formed by four transverse supports, the cross-sectional surface area of the latter may be smaller than the cross-sectional surface area of the supports of a coil trough with only two supports.
In the case of a particularly preferred embodiment, the longitudinal supports have a vertical web with a horizontal bottom flange, which extends to both sides of the web, and a horizontal side flange, which only extends outward. In order to provide further stiffening, it is preferably the case that connected to the webs of the longitudinal supports are lateral reinforcement sheets, which are arranged above the side flanges. In contrast to the longitudinal supports of the know transporters, which have reinforcement sheets on the side flanges, the torsional loading of the longitudinal supports according to the invention in lower on account of the improved geometry. For further stiffening, transverse ribs are preferably inserted between the side flange and bottom flange of the longitudinal supports.
For the trolleys of the tarpaulin roof, single-part guide rails are preferably fitted on the side flanges of the longitudinal supports, with the result that the number of parts which are to be connected to the longitudinal supports is further reduced.